Blood and Chains
by CreeBlackCatGal
Summary: vampires and humans see Matthew as weak, a runt, a hybrid that shouldn't exist. But when Matthew meets another hybrid, he craves that same acceptance from others but what happens when Ivan is now his keeper? Matthew's punishment is to be Ivans main source of blood source. Can they learn to see past their own flaws and see how much they complete each other? Or will their love freeze
1. Chapter 1

**This is an apology for not updating in awhile. I'm still alive and writing. I'll be updating everything else soon and I know you'll love it,**

 **Enjoy meow~**

A babe who's born with blood mixed with a monsters will be feared no matter what. They'll grow up being condemned for their birth and their parentage when they had no control over it. This is Matthew's life. Abused by two sides who will never accept him till one who walks the line between like him accepts him and offer's Matthew a chance to be with someone who sees's him for more than just a monster, but as all offer's go, theirs's a cost. Is Matthew able to return what is owed? Can he supply the monster Ivan with what is needed or wants?

Ivan was born a hunter, he carries vampire blood in his veins alongside Matthew but Ivan was born with predatory instincts while Matthew was more human-like and weaker. Blood percentage. Those who are blessed have 100% regular blood while those who are vampires, have another type of blood. One that holds elements no one knows. Ivan's blood is 72.7% Vampire and 27.3% human which enables him to be almost as strong as a full-blooded vampire and can tolerate sunlight while Matthew's blood is almost fully human. His blood measurement comes to 8.91% percent vampire and the rest human.

Matthew's problem, is that the percentage of vampire blood only gave him the beauty and a mild need for blood which he can tend to a couple times a week as opposed to needing it at least once a day. This story will not start with Matthew, but rather the tragedy that would bring him to the world.

~ 18 Years ago

 _A woman screamed in the distance as she ran through her small manor, her night gown flowing behind her as she ran as fast as she could, the pale blue stained with red that had been splattered on her as she watched her lover die, his neck being torn apart by rough vampires._

 _She hated sleeping next to the window so her lover did for her, he was the easiest to subdue that way when the bed moved and she ran away. She was to scared to stay… to terrified to even try to imagine him still alive… he knew how to kill them but she didn't know if he'd been able to grab the weapon before he took his last breath._

 _That meant that she'd have to try. She would try to survive for him._

 _Hiding in a room with an axe, she raised it to ready herself to fight. They both had been vampire hunters, ungifted but skilled. She'd have her revenge she swore as she waited for the monster to find her. She saw shadows under the door as she waited, patiently like a cat in the dark._

 _The door opened to reveal not the monster, but rather her lover. Pale and dead he stood in front of her smiling, "My love…"_

 _She froze and lowered the blade mumbling, "No…Not you…"_

 _Her mistake was thinking he was still human as he quickly stepped in front of her grabbed the blade before tossing it into the wall. It stuck them. She stepped back but her lover pounced on her, causing them both to fall as she tried to get him back. Their actions only caused her dress to rip and due to her lover's change, he was enticed to her skin. It had always been fair and soft… easy to bleed._

 _Once was two lovers' in bed where now a monster taking advantage of his new strength and desire on a woman who would have died for him should he asked or given him a child. His body still human enough to ejaculate changing sperm deep into her womb impregnating her as he bit down on her neck to drink._

 _The only reason for the women's survival was their neighbour having hurt the commotion and headed over to assist, his wife by the door ready to dial 911. He came in and managed to grab the man who fled leaving his love sobbing on the floor, soon to be pregnant with his child._

 _A child who would be condemned and never loved by humans nor accepted by vampires._

 _The child who will be tormented by a past he knows nothing about._

 _A child who desire's nothing else but for someone to cherish and to care about._

 _The small child who will grow into someone who's beauty is unmatched but never given a chance to shine till one monster takes him in._

Matthew stumbles through the streets, pausing near some people to slide his hand into their bags or pockets when their distracted by lights and sounds from the news story, it was the same thing, a James doe or jane doe wound, drained of blood from multiple bite wounds to the neck and maybe near the gentiles.

He really wanted to sigh as he knew that the media painted the vampires as mindless monsters. He knew that to be false, after all, they were rarely caught and managed to function within society enough to find prey of all sorts. Sometimes the homeless… kids… adults in their homes. But it was still rare for deaths, the vampires knew that it caused havoc and fear so they relied on willing partners.

Yes, there were some individuals who were willing to bleed for the vampires for money or even sex. He blushed as he thought about it, apparently sex with a vampire was supposed to be more amazing then any other partner you could be with. Not like he deserved anyone… oh

The person who he was stealing from had some paper bills that he slides a few out, leaving one or two so then the person would believe to have dropped them as he walked along sliding them into his pocket. He'd check later, once he was far away and couldn't be tired to the man's soon to be panic attack.

Matthew knew enough about vampires considering he was part vampire. Granted, he was mostly human but he still was considered an outsider to humans. He wasn't even 10 % vampire but he was weak and no one wanted him. The few days he went to school were spent in the bathrooms hiding till he could run home to a woman who ignored him. She only ever told him to do chores and to stay away from her while she sipped wine and took pills.

Half the time, Matthew had to find the empty ones and throw them out and call their neighbours if she took too many or sipped more then she could handle.

Checking the bills, Matthew grinned when he had enough to grab a burger and a few water bottles. So, he went to the one spot where he was on friendly terms with the seller. Uncle pops burger stand.

He walked to the stand and gave uncle pop a small closed lips smile, "the cheapest burger and as many bottles of water this will buy please." He said when he stepped to the till.

Pop looked over the till to see him, and sneered, "You again?"

Matthew nodded adjusting the hood of his sweater, "Yes sir." He pulled it up a little so people couldn't see him well as he put the money on the counter and stepped back a little. The man was still cautious of Matthew's small bit of vampire DNA.

He looked at it and input the order into the till and took the money, "Alright, give me a minute." He said as he put the money into the till and took out the small change, "This may buy ya a candy bar if the owner lets you in."

Matthew shrugged as the change was put on the counter and waited till the mans arm was away before reaching over to scoop it up to only put it into the tip jar. He then reached into his pockets to pull out his torn pair of gloves and slide them on, the nights were getting dark and cold again.

"Here ya go, now get!"

Matthew grabbed the bag and quickly left, he knew uncle pop was honest in his work and did in weird way care about Matthew. after all, Matthew learned to count money from him.

 _Matthew had run from home again, but this time he was too far from home to change his mind, a couple of coins jiggled in his pocket, a few clothes and a comb and toothbrush in his Star Wars backpack. A jacket was his only saving grace from the harsh winds that tried to cut into his skin as he looked for warmth._

 _The light from uncle pops stop was still lite, and Matthew ran to it. He managed to kneel by the door and huddled close to the little warmth that seeped out as he quietly watched the man counting and writing._

 _He leaned against the wall trying to warm up before hearing the man shouting, "Get away street rat!"_

 _Jumping in fear, Matthew reached into his pocket and put down a few coins as he reached into the trailer to drop them with a small, "Thank you for the warmth sir!"_

 _He didn't hear the mans response as he ran away pulling at his jacket to zip it up._

 _The next day he returned to find a small thing of fries out that he didn't touch right away. He didn't run when the man saw him, this time the man simply pushed the fries closer to Matthew who started to eat them, he hadn't eaten in awhile._

 _"Got a name?"_

 _"Matthew…"_

 _"Have vampire blood in you?"_

 _"…yes…"_

 _"Leave when your done."_

 _Matthew nodded as he hurried up to finish the meal only to leave more coins when he left._

 _The same thing occurred, this time Matthew asking if the man would teach him about money, the man huffed but nodded, refusing Matthew entry as he grabbed on bill of each and one of each coin to show Matthew._

 _Knowing the coins, Matthew could quickly learn the bills and thanked the man, it became a routine for them, Matthew coming once a day for food and leaving. The man normally refused to sell to vampires or to let someone get food when they didn't have enough but he let Matthew be. after all, Matthew often left the coins he had for uncle pop in the tip jar._

Matthew awoke to the familiar scent of beer, greasy hamburgers and, ciggerate smoke. He opened his eyes to see his cop walking over to him with an annoyed expression, "You know the drill, get before I have to can you for inappropriate behaviour."

Matthew didn't do anything wrong of course, he merely slept somewhere he shouldn't' have. But he never left the spot without dusting it off before leaving. He quickly did so and scurried off as the cop watched him leave.

It didn't really make sense to Matthew, he was still more human then vampire.

Heading to the washrooms, it was bath time. More like using the sinks and blow dryer to bathe.

The washroom stunk of bile, piss, jizz and many other things that he didn't want to identity. Matthew quickly made sure the wash room was empty before stripping down to nothing as he turned on the tap and quickly started to wash himself down, he used the soup only for his hair and genitals.

He used a few paper towels to dry himself off before using the blow dryer to dry his hair and his old small comb. He had gotten new ones over time, using them for if he could. The dyer was loud and quickly became too hot for Matthew as he let it cool down to comb his hair a little.

With slightly better hearing, Matthew heard footsteps coming to the door so he quickly grabbed his clothes and dressed up, managing to get his pants on but the shirt was another matter. It still hung in his hand when the door opened to see a few drunkards coming in. He grabbed his things and flew into one of the stalls with a out of order sign. His things were literally held up by the shirt as he squatted over the toilet seat hoping they'd leave him alone.

He heard their conversation as they ended up missing the urinals completely, the walls were already stained, it was a downtown restroom that was cleaned maybe once a year. They were talking about how there was a hunter in town.

That almost made Matthew pee himself.

Hunters…Vampire hunters...

Matthew had only heard stories about them, but there were two types of vampire hunters. The hunters and the blood hunters. Human hunter's where those who killed mainly pureblood vampires, and any vampire they find. _Of course, pure blood vampires where the hardest to kill…_

 _They were the strongest vampires of all, they were as fast as the wind and lived long lives, they could have children, if it was with another pureblood then the child remained in the statues of pureblood. They were often rich and lived almost like royalty sometimes, they were normal though… some liked to be alone so they lived farther away from people and some liked to social so they lived in the cities._

 _Hunter's killed any vampire and found it like a sport while Blood hunter's only hunted those who killed while feeding._

 _Sure, some vampires killed by accident when they fed, they were punished for that death but if it was truly an accident, the punishment was, while sever, not death. However, there were some vampires that killed for pleasure._

 _Blood hunter's hunted down the evil vampires. They were better, or so Matthew heard._

 _Because he was so isolated from the humans around him, and never knew another vampire, Matthew could only guess by roumers and from what he understood. Was this hunter one who would kill him for fun or let him be?_

Matthew's thoughts were interrupted when his foot slipped off the seat and onto the floor, thankfully not into the toilet, the water wasn't clear…

The conversation paused outside as Matthew heard foot steps coming closer before the door was pushed open to reveal a small group of men who eyes Matthew. One had a greying beard with crow's feet along his eyes. He was the closet to Matthew.

Two of them were filthy and looked like they may have been roughhousing before finding Matthew.

The fifth one looked like he was a perverted man, he smelt like one to.

Matthew eyed them holding his shirt and few belongings, he hoped they backed off… The perverted smelling man grinned, "Oi boys,"

Matthew paled and wanted to barf at his voice, it sounded sick and there was a hint of lust that Matthew feared.

"Looks like a vampire chick."

The responses ranged from what no, to what's a girl doing here and but theirs's no boobs.

Sighing, Matthew glares at them, "I'm not a girl now let me pass." He brings his other foot down and holds his things close to his chest as he steps forward only for the pervert man to step in his way with a smirk and a blush.

"Aw, but we could use some company."

"Then find company with each other, and let me pass." Matthew let his eyes flash in warning, his normal pale lavender eyes flashed to a strong dark blue. His senses heightened, even if he only had 1% vampire blood he'd still be able to fight but he was still weak compared to those with more vampiric blood.

Two of the men moved back in fear, they were the smart ones. The other two, the perverted on and the old man stayed where they were. They laughed at Matthew, "is the little vampire going to bite us? I'm sure theirs's better uses for that pretty mouth."

Matthew was truly afraid now, he didn't want to have to attack and hurt them… he was a good person. He wasn't like the rogue vampires who killed. He didn't have blood on his hands and he didn't want any at all. He could show people that vampires weren't evil…

Maybe he wouldn't be feared anymore… or be afraid but here he was. Trapped in a grungy bathroom stall and possibly assaulted by two drunk men. And now he had to make a choice, one that would mist likely end with his realization that he was never going to be anything, that he was worth nothing in this world that ate up the weak like pudding.

Matthew had to choose whether to allow these men to take their own twisted pleasure in his body or to kill them.

Glaring, Matthew gave another warning hiss, that was promptly ignored as the men came closer to Matthew who was still in need of his shirt. Fear caused Matthew to black out, his vampire instincts kicking in to aid him in his dilemma.

The event that followed would lead to a journey that Matthew may not be ready for as he flees his sin and crime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tis but a small a** gift **an apology for not being able to post more often. I'll keep working and I should be able to get more done once I don't have to work a 6 day week. I** actually **get three days off next week! I also have a good amount of this story written so I should be able to well do** a lot **. Also, it does help when I get reviews as they** encourage **me to write.**

Enjoy **meow~**

Matthew fled the blood-soaked scene, blood heavily coated around his mouth, some of it coagulating near the corners of his lips. It was rare for him to feed on blood, he only needed to do so every now and then since he didn't use his vampiric powers often.

But this was different.

This wasn't just to scare someone off… both men now lay on the floor, horror-stricken faces covered in blood as Matthew had torn into their necks and feed. Adrenaline still pumping through his veins, Matthew backed away from the new corpses and looked at his hands, what had he done?

He quickly ran to the sinks and washed himself as best he could before throwing his shirt on and running. Should he have calmed down before fleeing, he would have seen that the one man was still alive, and looking at Matthew's back as if to ask for help. Asking for forgiveness.

Matthew ran out of the room and looked around in fear, he didn't know what he could do, there be a hunter after him soon enough. He killed… and he'd face punishment. Matthew climbed up the ladder to one of the buildings near the church, the heights usually scared him, but he needed to breathe, to think. Ladder, stairs. It repeated for a while till he reached the top where he climbed up and looked around, the wind was stronger up here as it whipped his hair around like it was caught in a tornado.

Of course, that was Matthew's mind now, a tornado of worry, guilt, and shame.

What could he do? He looked at the church and wondered if god would damn him or offer him forgiveness. The churchgoers all claimed that he would forgive their sins.

Matthew walked to the edge of the building and leaped onto the church's ceiling, he worried little as most humans only paid attention to what was in front of them. He headed to edge then and quickly slid into an open window where he didn't burn up, that was a silly rumor. Tilting his head, Matthew listened for a moment to make sure he was safe before leaving the room he was in, it may have been an office, there were a few desks and books cases filled with books and a few paperweights.

Peering into the corridor, Matthew silently walked aimlessly, would the priest their see him as an abomination? He didn't know as he walked for a while till he found the confession booth. The wood structure was sanded down to a shine and the curtains like the blood that flowed through those men's necks.

He shuddered before pushing the cloth to the side to slide in and onto the padded seat. He folded his hands in his lap and took a deep breath before hearing the other side being entered. He knew it to be a priest by the smell coming from his skin, dried ink and paper. The man was old and clung to the old ways of candles and papers and not the technologies of today.

The priest spoke but Matthew barley listened to him speak as he kept imagining a hunter coming after him, dragging him to hell. He shook his head, why?

"Do you not wish to confess? God will forgive your child."

"Forgive me, but my sin will not be forgiven. I feed on mortal flesh, I drank a man's blood as a vampire and I liked it."

The gasp wasn't unnoticed by Matthew as he continued, "I left them after drank from them. They may still lay there in a dirty bathroom waiting to be found. I didn't want to… They were going to hurt me. I didn't feel safe…"

He took a deep breath when he could hear the priest's heartbeat raise ever so slightly, "God condemns murder, by they'd forgive you, my child. He would forgive you."

Unsure of what hurt more, Matthew shook his head, "your lying, your pulse sped up right before you spoke. God won't forgive me, I'm not fully human even though theirs's only one small drop of vampire blood in my veins I'm still a monster who isn't even accepted by other monsters. But I suppose god has damned me to suffer since my birth I've been alone. Uncle pop… The officer… the old lady who leaves me a bag of bread to nibble on after leaving her birds by the fountain… they don't know me or care…How could a loving god condemn me to this?

Why am I to suffer for something that he could have stopped?"

When there wasn't an answer, Matthew became uneasy, but at least he got all that off his chest, he stood up and left assuming the priest was looking for a wooden stake. That was just great, his inner voice was so sarcastic he felt it dripping in the back of his mind.

His departure was uneventful as he passed by a few tourists as he walked out.

The sun didn't bother him, it didn't really hurt Vampires at all, it was more like they got a headache and the sun bothered their eyes but that was it. Least that was what he thought, Vampires where territorial at times so he didn't really see any others out at all. They stuck to their own places and he stuck to his own small section.

Matthew ran to the edge of the town and stared out to the dwindling buildings as it gave way to a forested valley. Knowing that walking it would be impossible, Matthew looked for someone to pick-pocket once more.

 **Please give me reviews! They give me fuel!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... I managed to trip on my way to work and fractured my elbow and almost lost all use of it due to the bone breaking off and getting pushed into the cartalige that softens the space between your bones where your arm bends. So... I got surgury and am now so close to using my arm fully again. But anyways, for my fellow RusCan shippers out their it's coming, I promise. I'll be uploading the next few chapters for my other works in a few days, (Dark and light voices and I promise the devil's playground is safe)**

 **SO until then,**

 **Enjoy~**

How was Matthew supposed to know that the man he was about to steal from was a vampire? He tried to bite the man but yelped when he was slammed against a wall and a hand grasped his throat tightly, cutting off his air as he was lifted, back scrapped by the brick wall.

"Stop! Oow please it hurts!" He gasped as he kicked the air and tried to claw the man's hand, his nails sharpened cutting in.

Earning a reaction now, Matthew looked into the eyes of a vampire, the man's eyes glowing red like the blood that they relied so much on, he pleaded, "I'm sorry, please let me go!" Matthew couldn't breathe, the hand only tightened its hold causing Matthew's eyes to water as his lower lip quivered, even if he didn't find any value in himself he didn't want to die like this!

The man waited till Matthew was near passing out before letting him go, only to pull his head to the side exposing Matthew's neck. Closing his eyes tightly, Matthew shivered knowing the vamp was mad and would drink him dry. He'd be a shrived-up corpse come morning.

Matthew did see as the vampire leaned closer to him and pressed his nose to Matthew's shoulder before taking in a deep breath, before speaking.

"Why do you smell like home?"

Opening his eyes, Matthew saw the end of the alleyway, no was stopped to look down, all glued to their phones or walking past with some purpose. The ally allowed very little light in as Matthew looked to the man, "I don't… know what you said."

His voice was a little raspy and dry as he was still panting.

The vampire looked at Matthew again, his eyes losing their glow when he realized how weak Matthew was, "You're a human?"

Matthew shook his head, "Kind of…"

The man knew that the boy had to be a hybrid, a young one at that, 17-19ish Ivan thought, maybe 25%, the boy was pretty, had a simple but exquisite beauty to him. The skin was smooth and soft, dirtied only by dirt. Hair needed a good washing but seemed to be bright like a sunflower. He also smelt like something Ivan used to love but forgot what it was, and he couldn't quite identify the scent.

"Hybrid?"

"Yes…"

"Why did you try to steal from me?"

"…I…I…"

Matthew didn't get to answer before his eyes rolled back and he passed out, lack of food, a high from the blood and then almost dying from asphyxiation caused him to faint leaving the vampire little time to catch his limp body.

The vampire held onto the other and knelt, the hybrid's eyes were closed, and he smelt of a recent feeding. Ivan could tell that there had been a lot judging by the strength of it. He didn't know what to do about the child, given that he may have killed for that last feeding. Ivan didn't think the boy was the type to kill judging by his lack of fight, but of course, Ivan had hunted a small girl with pigtails and was a vision of innocent purity.

His scars had taken over a month to heal after her teeth and claws.

Ivan eyed the boy's neck, after all, he was passed out and not faking it. Ivan could tell from how slow the heartbeat in the boy's chest. He only needed to see if the boy was dangerous or not. It would only take a moment and Ivan hadn't feed recently so…

Adjusting his hold on the hybrid, Ivan sent a silent wish for the boy to not wake up when he sipped.

His teeth grew a little and his eyes darkened once more as the blood rushed to his limbs preparing the adrenaline rush that he was giving himself as he leaned closer to the exposed neck, his fangs piercing in slowly as blood started seeping out and Ivan closed his eyes as he got a taste. Blood had a unique taste depending on the person. Ivan had sampled from a large number of people, men and women, it did not matter to him. But this…

This was intoxicating. Sweet as a human but with the syrupy aftertaste. But it was Ivan's intent that dulled the taste as his mind took in a peek-

 _He saw a woman popping pills and drinking blood red wine before throwing the bottle at the wall, just missing the small baby who cried and held out his small arms for affection, he could hear her shouts of damnation and hate as she walked away._

 _Ivan felt pity for the boy knowing that baby was a hybrid, borne of a human and vampire._

 _The scene changed to a child of perhaps six, holding a paper up to the slowly aging women with pride._

 _A page filled with the child's writing and with a large bold, 'excellent job!' and 100% written on the top corner. Of course, that didn't seem to please the women as she snatched it from his small hands and she tore it up only the slap him, with insults that made even Ivan's' blood boil in rage._

 _'what are you doing here?'_

 _Ivan flinched when he saw the hybrid looking at him, now in his present age, 'please stop! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you made… I just… I just wanted to hear you say I did a decent job… '_

 _Ivan realized that the hybrids wounds never fully healed, he was a broken animal lost and looking for someone to take care of it until he saw a new scene unfolding before him._

 _The bathroom. The men closing in on the hybrid grinning with sinful intentions before laying on the floor in puddles of red-_

Ivan pulled away when the hybrid started to stir, the poor boy killed. It seemed like it had been done in self-defense, but Ivan was sure he'd get a letter telling him to kill the boy or punish him. He should leave the boy with a warning-

"Hurry, Find him! He's to be treated as an armed and dangerous vampire and should be shoot on sight! Do not hesitate!"  
Ivan heard the voices of a few cops, possibly with a V.H.T. He cursed silently as the Vampire hunting team came close to the ally, Ivan could hear their heart beating faster when he focused in on them. Not wanting to stay around, he looked to the stirring hybrid in his arms.

It was self-defense…

He reasoned that to be why he did the unthinkable. Ivan the terrible, the emotionless killer carefully picked up the hybrid and held him close as he looked up and quickly jumped up, needing to kick off from the walls on both sides a few times.

Once he reached the top he growled, the fun was bright now, no shade to defend his eyes as they stung. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his case with his sunglasses. The darkened glass would offer his eyes the necessary protection against the sun.

Once the glasses were on, Ivan could see perfectly as he started to walk toward the ledge on the other side. His truck was parked just outside of the town and could easily take Matthew with him for a short time to figure it out.

He was positive that the council would learn about the events and find out all that happened.

Matthew started to wake up, the sound of metal clinking worried him as he opened his eyes to see that he was bound and leashed in what appeared to be an RV trailer. He was bound by his hands and feet with zip ties and he had a dog leash around his neck to keep him on the bed. The leash only gave him enough lax to move his head to the side. He took advantage of that abilities to look for the windows, but they were boarded up, so he couldn't see the outside. Was he going to be tormented for what he did?

He curled up and let out a quiet sob, he wouldn't be able to take this... it was too familiar to him. Being locked up was something his mother used to love doing to him when he messed up or did something wrong… his heart started to pick up its pace as he felt the room becoming smaller.

Every breath he took became heavier and his chest struggled to pull in enough oxygen for his brain to work properly, the gentle swaying he felt from the bed only lulled him into a blank abyss. He laid down, panting and clawing at the leash, scratching at the skin around it, it was too tight!

Help!

Please forgive me!

His mind went blank once he managed to scratch himself to the point of bleeding. The cuts weren't deep, but Matthew could feel the slow trial it made as it moved on to stain the bed. His mind became to bring up the memory.

 _"momma?"_

 _"Bastard! I told you to stay in your room!"_

 _"I'm sorry momma but I was hungry."_

 _The women grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up, causing him to screech in pain as he wailed, "I'm sorry momma! It hurts!"_

 _"You're not my child you little demon now don't let me hear you or so help me I'll rip out that tongue of yours!"_

 _Matthew was thrown into the basement and left there for two weeks. Had he been a normal child, he would have died. But his saving grace was the vampire blood that ran through his veins. Also, the rat that lived down their carried just enough blood to satisfy his thirst after the first week. It was gross._

 _Sniffling in the corner of that basement, Matthew looked up to see_ Ivan.

Ivan was pulled into Matthew's memory as he slowly managed to pull off to the side of the road and parked. He watched it all. But he watched it as a passenger till Matthew as a child looked u at him. No one could explain why a vampire sees's the memories of who they drink from. But it sometimes happened.

Ivan could only think that maybe the hybrid was special to him for something.

Once he managed to pull himself out of the memory, Ivan undid the seatbelt and got out of the truck, grabbing his gun, knife, and keys. He put them in their respective places and walked to the door of the trailer home. He opened the door and held the gun tightly as he stepped in looking around.

He heard the softest of whimpers from the bedroom and Ivan let his sense's take over as he could hear everything. The fast beating of the hybrid's heart, the rush of blood pumping through his veins as he turned onto his side causing a small jingle from the leash and chains.

Ivan, soundless as a ghost walked over and opened the door to see the hybrid's tears mixing with blood.

Removing his hand from the gun, Ivan went to the hybrids side and loosened the collar seeing the chains still kept him secure, "wake up boy! It's not real, look at me!" He said giving him a small shake.

Matthew opened his eyes and sad violet meet blood tinged violet.

"You're okay, your safe, breath." Ivan softly spoke, telling the hybrid to draw in breath. To focus on slowing his heart so he listened to his voice rather than the loud pounding.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Matthew focused on that for several moments before whimpering, "too small, can't breathe."

Ivan assumed that Matthew didn't like the small room, he would let Matthew have some air but… He wasn't sure if the hybrid was still a risk. He put his hand on Matthew's lower jaw, "Bite me, and I'll pull out every damn tooth in your mouth and make them into a pretty necklace for you to wear alongside your collar. Understand?"

Matthew's eyes closed to hide the tears and he slowly nodded, the action freed his jaw before he felt very large arms lifting him up. He looked to find himself cradled by the man who was taking him out of the room, the collar no longer trapping him. "W-w" He stuttered badly trying to ask where he was and what was going on.

Ivan didn't answer, only taking him to the door and stepping out. No one was around for miles, so he had no worry about being found. He sat Matthew down on the middle of the road and pulled out the gun and undid the safety making the hybrid flinch.

"Hybrid?"

Matthew nodded slowly, "I. I am…What's going on?"

"You killed."

Matthew gulped, "I…I didn't…I…scared." He looked down at the gravel, "Are you going… to kill me?

Ivan squatted down in front of him, "Did you attack them?"

"No! They came at me! I was only p-protecting myself, please You have to believe me!"

Ivan considered the hybrid's eyes and saw nothing but honesty and fear. He motioned for Matthew to continue so he listened to the hybrids story, it followed what Ivan saw in the memory and he put his gun into his holster, "So it was self-defense?"

"Yes… I don't…. feed on people…"

"You feed on animals?" Ivan knew that animal blood was fine for a hybrid who was mostly human but for most vamps… it would be classified as a snack. "When was the last time you feed?"

Matthew took a moment to remember, "I. It was pigeon… maybe a month ago?"

"You're a fool to go that long even if you're a hybrid." Ivan grumbled as he rubbed his temple, "the stakes were after you." He said using an old fairy tale believe, stakes didn't do anything to vampires. Vht didn't exactly roll off the tongue easily, and many vampires and hybrids knew the human's that hunted vampires still used stakes

"Why-oh… Then why am I here?"

"because you tried to steal from me." And when Ivan saw Matthew's confused expression, he continued. "I don't take well to those who try to steal from me. I do my job and I drink, sleep, fuck and go on my way. I have little time for annoyances who steal from me."

"I… was only going to take a little bit…"

"Anyways, I was hungry, so I know you're a runaway child, and I want to make sure the council hears your side of the story as well before passing judgment."

Matthew gulped, the council hated hybrids. Least he thought so.

"Now… do you know who I am?"

A shake. Matthew didn't know him at all.

"My names Ivan Braginski- "

"I-I-oh god…" Matthew stuttered, "T-the Ivan?"

The one who killed a hundred rouge vampires and was one of mixed blood but accepting by the Vampires? The one who could…well, he was bad luck for Matthew. If the council ruled poorly for Matthew, his death would not be slow or easy.

"Da, now given how you only killed in self-defense, they council may rule kindlier for you." Ivan wouldn't mention that he would have a say in Matthew's trial depending on his behavior. While Ivan Felt pity for Matthew, he could easily discover a love for blood and killing.

"They don't like hybrids…"

"Perhaps not, but if they see you to be no threat and sane they may allow you work instead of confinement."

"Confinement? Like Isolation?" His heart started to beat a little faster, "No… I can't be stuck!"

"Easy, little one. You can sleep there and not wake up." Ivan knew that the council had a tonic that would put vampires to sleep permanently. They "wouldn't feel the pain of hunger as they slowly ceased to exist.

"Please… Don't let them do that… I'll do anything!"

"then hush and do as I tell you."

Matthew nodded, "I'll wash the car, everything, I'll give you messages if you wish, I'll- sorry."

"You regret that, but for now get into the car," Ivan said undoing most of the bindings on Matthew except for the collar. "Don't try to run either, this," He slides a finger under it and pulled Matthew closer, "contains a tracking device and it will start to shock you should you get too far from the RV."

Matthew closed his eyes, "I won't do anything, please… stop."

Ivan liked the cute away Matthew's lashes shook when they closed tightly, and the light rosy tint to his cheeks, but he didn't want the boy afraid of him. He knew Matthew must have suffered long enough before, so he moved his hand away, "good."

Opening his eyes slowly, Matthew looked at him and then quickly down.

"Now, into the car and I will give you my rules and I'll find something for you to eat."

"O-okay."

Ivan stood up and Matthew quickly followed, he was terrified of being hurt and locked up again. They both walked to the car and Matthew took a few seconds to see it. A matte black heavy-duty truck with a nice camping trailer behind it. The wheels were kept in good condition but Matthew could bet that they would be good for off reading should there ever be a need.

Matthew went to walk to the front of the truck to get onto the other side held expecting Ivan to follow but he heard the door opening so Matthew scrambled to do the same. Of course, the damn truck was lifted do Matthew had to pull himself up to get in. He closed the door behind himself and grabbed his seat belt, and clicked it. Once that was done, Matthew folded his hands onto his lap and looked down, almost afraid that Ivan would snap at him for breathing wrong. He didn't move again for a while, not even as the truck began to move and there were the small bumps and turns.

 **Hope you all loved it as much as I did writing it and send me a review telling me to get off my arse and write! lol, but no... Please review. They remind me about writing, besides... I'm lazy**

 **See ya next time~**


	4. Chapter 3-5

**So... I realized I missed the last bit of the chapter when I uploaded it so this is the next small bit of it. Sowwy!**

Ivan drove in silence for a good while, the trees becoming denser, and the occasional passing vehicle being the only other sign of life. He did eventually pull over, "theirs a field up here that should be filled with rabbits."

"Please… I know what your thinking..."

"You will eat or risk starvation. I do not carry people food often and have no need for it."

Matthew wanted to object, to say something but he only looked out the window past Ivan before nodding.

"Good, let's go." The car stopped as he removed the keys from the ignition. He swung the door open and slide out with ease before disappearing to the back for a moment.

Curiously, Matthew got out and closed his door and went around to find Ivan pulling out a regular hunting rifle. No modifications were made to it Matthew noted as he looked down to the ground. It was still pavement but heavily cracked. "Are we heading to the council in Vancouver?"

"Da, the next high council meeting will be there by the time we arrive, it will be perfect, so no one has to go out of their way for you."

"Right…if they do… see my crime to be small and they give me a lesser punishment…. What do you think it could be?"

"perhaps you will need to clean some old vamps place?" Ivan suggested motioning for Matthew to follow him, "Maybe you will become a cook for a family, or perhaps a blood whore given your mostly human."

Matthew stilled, "a blood whore?"

Whatever it was, it didn't sound good to Matthew. None of the options sounded good to him but… he watched uncle pop make burgers a lot so… maybe he could be a cook?

"Da, means you offer up your pretty neck to your owner whenever they wish, they may even take you to bed as well," Ivan explained, Matthew was quite pretty, and he could easily see males and females having him in bed moaning and flustered. Maybe Ivan should have a taste.

"…I think I'd rather learn to cook." It sounded better than the other options...

Ivan was reaching into his pocket to pull out the leash for Matthew as the boy mentioned learning to cook over being a blood whore, "I suppose… but you know that you'd be cutting up whatever they give you… to bleed dry whatever they provide whether or not it's alive or dead."

Matthew paled.

"Now, this comes off, and you'll be sorry." He said as he stepped closer to Matthew to latched it onto the collar, thankfully Matthew offered no resistance, having frozen when Ivan got close. "I assume you're not good at catching your meals, you will sit still where I leave you and I will bring you food and you will eat it."

"Y-yes, sir." Matthew nodded, dreading the thought of harming an animal.

Once the latch was secure, Ivan gave a gentle tug on it to make sure it was fully attached and wouldn't pop off, "now follow, and let me know if I'm moving to fast for you."

"Yes, sir," Matthew said as he gave a nod and followed Ivan once he started off.

They walked for awhile before Matthew saw the start of a large field. He could easily see fluffy balls of fluff. "Bunnies!"

He gave away to a moment of child-like delight as he sprinted forward towards the field with a loud cry, "bunnies!"

Matthew wanted to pet one.

To hold it and feel it's long ears twitch in his fingers, to feel its nose against his cheek.

Upon closer inspection, he found them to be adorable. However, ever time he neared them, they hopped away, sometimes going into the deeper grass where Matthew lost sight of them. He pouted after the seventh try and returned to the surprised Ivan.

Ivan's hold on the leash had lessened as they walked, Matthew showing no signs of running until said incident where Matthew tried to catch one.

"Why do they run?" his eyes held hints of tears and sorrow at being rejected when all he wanted to do was pet one.

Staring at the boy, Ivan laughed. "Poor thing, do not think of your meal as cute, but they ran because they're scared."

"I… oh…." Matthew hadn't really had the chance to interact with animals that weren't feral. He looked back to the field before realizing that he had run off… sure he came back but… "I-I'm sorry!"

Matthew braced himself as if expecting punishment but instead he heard Ivan's laugh. It was deep and comforting to hear as Matthew looked at him in surprise. Was Ivan not going to beat him nor punish him for disobeying an order?


End file.
